There are numerous storage cases and carrying cases for the materials necessary for needlecrafts and many other crafts. While prior art cases have met with some success, such prior art cases are generally limited to a small quantity of material. The usual alternative in the prior art is to provide a relatively large basket or the like to contain a great quantity of material. While a large basket will of course receive a great quantity of material, the particular implements that might be desired at any given time are difficult to locate within such a basket.
The most common use of baskets in the prior art needlecraft cases has been for knitting materials. It will be understood that the full complement of materials for knitting comprises a very large quantity of knitting needles of various lengths, in addition to numerous smaller accessories. Also, the usual booklets, instructions and the like need to be included. As a result, it has been found extremely difficult to organize the materials to be carried, yet to allow sufficient versatility for the individual to store, in an organized fashion, the particular items desired. Thus, the most commonly used storage cases for knitting materials are the relatively large baskets, or simply a shopping bag or the like.